Cried for a Year
by BuJyo
Summary: My response to the iPod challenge. Thank you Kathiann and sfchemist for starting us off! Just short drabbles for fun :


**** Explanation: The 10 iPod challenge: the idea is that you put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble for the first ten songs that are played. You have the length of the song in which to write them. Can't go back to add or delete! ****

***** Thanks to Kathiann and Sfchemist for starting the trend! *****

**-----------------**

**Gravity – John Mayer**

She wandered around just staring at the FBI's destruction. "Crap…crap…crap."

Picking up pieces here and there and just setting them back down randomly. How will she put this back together?…they left nothing untouched. Her life was a mess…her house…her emotions…her body. Her legs gave out and she just sunk to the floor in utter exhaustion. Shaking her head and looking around, she didn't hear her partner reenter the house after seeing Stan off.

He watched her for a moment and then slowly came up behind her and sat with her quietly. Sensing his presence, she leaned back against him and he set his chin on top of her head. They sat like that for a while until he got to his feet and gently brought her to hers.

She watched him pick up some clothes and magazines and begin to tidy up without saying a word. He would help her put it back together, and she knew it would be okay.

**2. Bullets -- Creed**

The call came and Mary and Marshall were running to the SUV with their vests as soon as they could exit the building. Marshall didn't know how the men had found the witness…"Dammit!"

Screeching to a halt in the driveway of the house, they saw one man step out onto the porch and take aim with a semiautomatic. Glass shattering and yells to get down, Marshall dove out of the drivers side, reached over and dragged Mary across the seat to pile onto the pavement next to him. The had guns in both hands, eyes wide with adrenaline and fright and stared at each other in a silent count.

As the volley of bullets stopped, they sprinted for the side of the garage and regrouped. Marshall was going to have to call for back-up, witness be damned. They couldn't handle this themselves. Shouts and more men coming out now.

Hide…they had to hide. Survive for one more day.

**3. All My Life – Foo Fighters**

"Ready…set…GO!"

The race was on and they catcalled each other as they climbed the first wall. First over, she waited until he was almost down before pulling him off balance and leaping forward into the tunnels. He crawled over her once, then stiff armed her as she tried to get out. Slightly faster on the open sprint, she reached the zip line tower first and natural agility won the top. He caught her down the line with greater mass, wrapped his legs around her waist and pulled her off while she cursed. Falling the four feet, she had to get her feet under her before charging for the next obstacle. Snagging the back of his shirt, she managed to slow him slightly and they insulted each other's parentage as they ran the tires nearly neck and neck. One more wall to go and the crowd was cheering in earnest. Sweaty and panting, Mary won by two seconds.

They lay in the grass and he said, "Two out of three?"

She leered at him, "You're such a girl!!"

**4. Crazier – Taylor Swift**

He found her on the roof of the Sunshine building with the box of letters and a weber grill. She was burning them one by one with an odd, pensive look on her face.

"What're you doing Mare?" he gently asked.

"Burning regrets." she answered. "It's New Years Eve and time to move on."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm sure. I can't keep living in the past. Can't keep being afraid the letters will stop coming if I do something wrong…I'm not seven any more. It's got to stop and this is the end."

She reached the last letter and slowly lowered it in into the fire. "Good bye, Daddy" she whispered, and sat up straight and tall.

She looked at him and smiled. "Any regrets to burn?"

"No," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear, "Just one to banish."

"Which one?"

"I regret that I waited so long to do this." He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her slowly and thoroughly as the last embers of her past floated away on the wind.

**5. Enter Sandman -- Metallica**

The amber liquid taunted her and its siren song had not seemed so loud in a long time. She caressed the bottle errantly left in the cupboard by her daughter the night before.

The fight echoed through her mind again and again. Mary will never trust her…never believe in her and she knew why. Who was she fooling thinking this would work? Life is hard with the bottle, but without it it's excruciating.

The sunlight sparkled through the glass and reflected in little diamonds as the liquid swirled. Just a smell and her eyes drifted shut in forgotten peace. She poured two fingers into the glass and stared at it like it would bite her. Maybe she'll just start over tomorrow…tomorrow would be o.k. Today is hard…yesterday was awful and tomorrow had a good ring to it.

The glass was so familiar in her grip and she caressed it as she brought the rim to her mouth. _Mary is right_, she thought, _I'm better off this way_. It was bliss as the liquid ran over her tongue and down her throat and the tears streamed down her face. Tomorrow.

**6. No One Knows – Queens of the Stone Age**

"God damn it Brandi…get a job and contribute around here!! I can't come home to this everyday!" Mary yelled as she stomped into Brandi's room.

"Girls! Stop it!...just stop it!" Jinx cried. They had been yelling for nearly an hour, Brandi was crying and Mary was relentless.

"Mary…I don't know what you want me to do! I can't get hired with my record and I have to finish school. Jesus, should I sell myself on the street?"

"I got you a perfectly good job that you quit after a week…don't tell me you can't find another one!" Mary was sick of this excuse.

"Mary…she's trying. She's your little sister! Look at what you're doing to her!"

"To her!! What has she done to my life this last year? Don't give me that crap, mom…you're just as bad!" Stomping through the house and out the back door, Mary threw her hands into the air and yelled with exasperation, "I want you both out in one month…I'm done…you're done…one month and then your stuff is on the curb." She slammed the door shut….opened it and slammed it again for good measure.

Good riddance.

**7. Home -- Daughtry**

She came around the corner in the SUV and saw them sitting on the front step.

Pulling over to the curb, Mary shut the truck off and just watched them. They were so easy with each other and their faces were lit up as they laughed and talked and joked around. Raph pushed her teasingly and Brandi held up her fists like she was going to box him back. More laughter.

Mary tilted her head and realized it would never be like that for her and Raph…never easy or fun…never trusting…never knowing it was solid and secure. She sighed in regret and hung her head then narrowed her eyes and started the car. There was a place she could go for those things and a person she could sit on the porch with and laugh and joke and trust with.

The drive was easy and the distance short. She rang the bell and he opened the door and bowed mockingly to let her in. Smiling, she punched him in the arm and the door closed behind her and it was easy.

**8. Calling All Angels -- Train**

Her hair was pulled this way and that with gentle tugs and giggles.

"No, the blue one! Red too!" Giggling again as Emma and Courtney braided Mary's hair and added bows and barrettes.

Mary laughed with them as she let them use her fingers as rubber band holders while she sat on the floor.

The 8 year old was the ringleader and begged Mary until she gave in and the 6 year old cheered. Her toenails were sloppy and pink and now she had hair everywhere and was having the time of her life as they transported these precious packages to their hiding mother across the country. They were on an adventure and who was she to deny them their fun?

Marshall walked into the hotel room and stared in utter shock at his partner on the floor. The girls cheered and Mary tossed him a smile with a tilt of her head and the girls yelled…"Spa Day!!"

**9. Dreaming with a Broken Heart – John Mayer**

"…there, I said it…are you happy?"

Happy? How could she think he was happy? His brain roiled in shock and he felt…literally felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Happy? What was she doing…why was she doing this? _What do I say_? His mind was racing and his pulse pounding and time stood still as he cried for a year. Why Raph…why? He'd never love her the right way…never build her a house with a bullet room because she always wanted one...no…it was wrong. She can't even look at him! She knows it's not right and still does it. He wants her to see him…look at him and see his love for her. Happy? What does he say…what does she want him to say? _I can't tell her…no…what do I say_? The only thing he can without giving himself away…

"Are you?"

**10: Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake**

The well known song came on the radio as Marshall entered the office and Mary said, "God, this song always makes me think of that Victoria's Secret model show. All that strutting and preening. How do they walk like that?"

Marshall said, "It's all in the shoulders and the hips." He spun and strutted down the middle of the office with a model's gait and Mary and Eleanor stared at each other in shock. Marshall shrugged off his jacket and on the return trip did a little spin in front of Eleanor's desk with a look of "c'mon" tossed at her. She laughed in delight and Mary joined her. He then tossed the jacket on his desk and Stan appeared in the doorway to see what was happening.

On this pass, Mary had pulled a five out of her purse and called him over…Marshall strutted to her desk and she winked while stuffing the five in his waistband. Stan saw that and said, "Hey!" then joined in the fun. The two men synchronized their strut to the music and didn't notice Bobby D appear at the gate.

Dershowitz's eyes widened and he said…"What the hell?!"

***** let me know which ones you like!! *****


End file.
